Three-Shot with Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez
by WooBoo
Summary: Something occurred when Ally was helping some guy out with math. It was uncomfortable for Ally. Luckily Austin was there when it happened! *I'm not good writing summaries but please give it a shot! Thanks! :)*
1. Math Lessons and Flip outs

Math problems

Ally's Pov:

Austin and I just finished math class which was the last one of the day. We were going to hang out together then have a sleepover with Trish and Dez. Austin had to go to the library to help out. The by accident, I bumped into some guy in the : "Hi my name is Chase and I was wondering if you can help me out with some math problems?" Me: "Uhh, sure why not. Let's go to the library and work some out there." He looks smart enough to do this himself. Don't know why he needs my help. Then he put his arm around my waist. It made me uncomfotable. Only Austin can do that! I carefully slid his arm off it. I'm so thankful we made it to the library! Austin is helping the librarian. Thank goodness he's here. He gave me a confused look but realized what I was doing. We went to a table and sat down. Me: "Okay Chase, show me what you need help with." I said while getting out my books. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk. "Yeah about that, I dont have my books." He announced. What an idiot. He wants help but doesn't bring his books. People these days. Me: "Fine, then we'll share mine I guess." He quickly scooted next to me. "I need help with algebraic expressions. Could you also tell me why I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world right now?" He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. Then he said "You have a perfect body you know." I'm so aggrevated. I stood up from my chair and yelled "You know what, if your not going to focus, go get a teacher to help you out!" Austin looked at me and I gave a look saying I'm fine. He looked like he was debating with himself but nodded. "Man, your even sexier when your fiesty!" He put a hand on my thigh when I sat down and rubbed it up and down. I tired getting his grip off of it but I couldn't. I'm so sick of this. He then said "You, know why don't we take this "study" somewhere else?" I jumped out of my skin. I'm so uncomfortable. Austin knew something was wrong. He came straight over and said "Alls, can I talk to you for a minute sweetheart?" He said with a wink. I most likely blushed but nodded. He helped me out of my seat and put his arm around my waist. We went to the hallway. "Now, tell me whats going on." He said getting straight to the point. "He keeps on flirting with me and I keep telling him to focus. I'm sick of it. He kept on putting his arm around my waist. Then before you came to get me, he put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it up and down. I tried to get his grip off of me but I couldn't. Then he said lets take this somewhere else. I was freaked out and uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do. I already yelled at him but he wouldn't listen." I let a tear slip. He quickly wiped it off. He looked furious with what I told him. He hugged me tight then grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Alls, I'll take of this." We walked back and he grabbed my bag and put it on his shoulders then said "Listen here, you touch my best friend like that again, I will punch you in the face. Nobody does that to her. Understand?!" Austin yelled. People were looking but he didnt care. He actually was pretty pissed off at this guy. Chase was terrified and I chuckled. Chase nodded his head. Austin smirked and said "GOOD." He grabbed my books and put his arm around my waist. We were about to leave the library when he turned around and yelled to Chase "Oh and by the way, don't come crawling to Ally ever again when you need help. And NEVER flirt with her ever again!" With that we walked off together with his arm around my waist. He stopped and turned to face me. "Are you Okay Alls? I know you felt uncomfortable back there." He said. "I'm better now Austin. I just felt really uncomfortable and everything. What if you weren't there to help me. He could of gone way too far." By now, I was in tears thinking about it. He carefully dropped my stuff, wiped my tears off and opened his arms. I jumped in them. My legs were around his waist. He comforted me even though we got weird stares from the cars that drove past us. How did I get so lucky to have him? He said " I wouldn't let him go too far with you. I will never leave school without you by my side. I'm going to switch my classes so I will be in the exact ones with you starting next Monday. But next time when someone does that, just come get me. I don't care what I'm doing. Your safety is more important to me than anything else in the world! I don't want you to go through that EVER again! Promise me?" He said while rubbing my back. "I promise." We continued to hug for a while. After 5 more mintutes of hugging, we let go. He picked up my bag and put my books in it. Then put it on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and we walked to Dez's house. We threw our bags of clothes in his car before school started. Dez knew and offered us a ride but we rejected. We wanted to walk together. As I thought about it, I knew I would be okay if I have Austin by my side along with Trish and Dez. Speaking of them, their calling Austin. Austin carefully let go of my hand and answered. "Yello?" Austin put his phone on his other hand then wrapped his arm around my waist. I feel loved. "We are 5 minutes away. Yes, I know we're taking forever. We'll tell you both later why. See you soon... Dude, I'm talking with Ally." Then he blushed hard on something Dez said. Hmm, I wonder what. "Alright, see ya soon, Bye." He put his phone back in his pocket. His grip on my waist tightened. "Uhh, Austin. Are you Okay?" "Umm, yeah. Why ask?" "Well your grip on my waist is tighter." I said. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry Ally!" He looked worried and removed his arm from my waist. I stopped and grabbed his hand and pulled him back gently. "Austin, it's okay! Don't worry." I smiled and he smiled back at me. We made it to Dez's house hand-in-hand still.

Author's note: I'm going to make this a Three-shot most likely. Someone gave me an idea about this story. Originally, its supposed to be a one shot but I have ideas to add to it. Thank you for this wonderful idea! I might write another one tonight or so. Thanks! :)

~Holly :)


	2. Wrong timing?

Wrong Timing?

Dez's Pov:

I just called Austin and I most likely made him blush. I know he has a crush on Ally. He just never speaks about it. It's pretty obvious in me and Trish's eyes. Intersting, huh? But that's not the point, Something happened at the library with Ally I guess. I hope everythings Okay... Speaking of which, they're here! HOLDING HANDS! OMG! I know, I sounded like a girl. "What's up Austin and Ally?" I give Austin a bro hug and Ally a regular hug which she gladly accepts. "ALLY!" I hear Trish squeal. She gave her a HUGE hug! And, I literally mean it!...Man, she just saw her 30 minutes ago. Damn... girls these days. "Are you okay Ally? Dez told me something happened at the library!" "Okay, I'll tell you guys. Let's just go take a seat in Dez's basement since his parents will be home soon." Ally said. Hmmm, I wonder if my parents are bringing pizzza and fries.. I wondered when we all walked downstairs. All of us sat down on the long couch and Austin has his arm around Ally's waist. They act like a couple and don't even know it...

Ally's Pov:

So we all just sat down and Austin put his hand around my waist. It's normal but he gives me a "love" shock everytime he does that. I just don't let it show... 5 minutes later- SO I just told them what went down at the school library and they were about to go search for the guy and everything. But, I already told them that Austin took care of everything for me. That was still really sweet. Hmm, he still looks pissed off.. "Austin, are you Okay?" "No Ally I'm not. If I wasn't there, that guy could've done far more worse to you." ..."We will leave you two to talk." Dez and Trish said as they walked upstairs. " I know that Austin, but at least YOU were there at the right time and place. I told you I'm okay. I'm better right now." Man, he's really taking this hard for some reason. "I know, I just don't want it to happen to you again. What if I'm not there? I couldn't protect you at that time." I moved his hand from my waist and sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. I hugged him real tight. I always do this when he's upset. "Listen, I'm okay and that's all that matters. I'm glad you were there. You always are! You are my hero and always will be! Don't let these negative thoughts beat you up for this. Okay?" I exclaim in his shoulder. " Okay, fine Ally... I'll get it out of my head for you. Why don't we go upstairs with the rest and clear our minds?" He questioned. I removed from the hug but I'm still positioned to where I was. I looked him in the eyes and said yes. Before we got up, he held me down for a second. He looked me in the eyes and then my lips. We both starting leaning... But then all we hear is footsteps coming down the stairs and we break away... Awe, fish sticks. Wrong timing guys!

Austin's Pov:

Woah. I was just about to kiss Ally Dawson... Wrong time Dez and Trish! I'll get that kiss tonight somehow... Hopefully...

Author's Note:

Cliff hanger! Sorry!... I'm such a horrible person! I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a while. I have been so busy with school and everything else going on. I will try my best to update as soon as I can since this coming Friday will be the start of my spring break. Please review me of how you all liked this chapter. There will be one more for this three shot! Thank you for all the followers and views for this! Hope everyone enjoys this! Thank you! :)

Holly :)


	3. Fights and Cheer Up's

Fights and Cheer Up's

Trish's Pov:

After Ally told us what went down at the library, Austin still had rage in his eyes. Dez and I went upstairs so they could talk. We know Austin cares for Ally so much. He'd risk his life for her. We figured that out when Ally dated some jerk like 5 months ago. He hated it. He was heat broken but when he found out the guy cheated on her, he beat the crap out of him. Anywho, we talked while they were sorting stuff out. FLASHBACK:

"Dez, do you think we should help them get together or let them do it themselves?" I asked curiously. Dez grabbed my hands, sat on the couch and then had me in his lap. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. We're dating. We discovered our feelings for each other after school. I'm truly lucky to have him. "I belive that we should leave them to figure it out for themselves. They're capable to figure it out. But if they don't, we do something about it. Deal?" He said while looking at me. I smiled and said "Deal." He kissed my cheek and the phone rang. He gently removed me from his lap and answered the phone. "Hello" He asked curiously. "Oh hey mom... We seriously get the whole house to ourselves for the whole weekend!" He was excited. My oh my, what a doofus. But he's my doofus so oh well. I smiled at the thought. I was dazing off until I heard Dez hang up the phone. "Love you too mom." He walks over to me and says "All four of us have the house for the weekend. But, we got to go the grocery store and get food and drinks for us." I nodded my head and I stand up. He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. END OF FLASHBACK.

Trish's Pov still:

As we walk downstairs, we see Austin about to kiss Ally! EEEEPPPPP! When they hear us, they quickly move apart. "Did we interrupt something?" They blushed but Austin managed to speak. "Uhhhh, what's up?" He ignored my question but oh well. Dez speaked up and said "We all have the house to ourselves for the weekend. So we have to go the gorcery store for food and drinks." Ally gets off of Austin and they both stand up but freeze. They look at our hands and look at each other. Then they say "Are we missing something?" "We'll explain later. But let's head out so we have plenty of time together." Next thing I know, I'm being pulled up the stairs by an excited Dez. Austin grabbed Ally's hand and took off with her as well. We all get outside and head for Dez's car. Dez opened the door for me while Austin did the same for Ally. We get in and they go to the other side and let themselves in. We take off and Ally suddenly asked "So, you gonna tell us how y'all got together?" We looked at each other and we nodded our heads. "I picked up Trish and headed to my place. I told her I couldn't stop pretending that I didn't like her and she said the exact same thing. So she started rambling, and I kissed her. Just like that. It lasted a few minutes and I asked her to be my girlfriend and which she did say yes." Dez said out of air. They both broke into huge smiles and were glad we got together. "When will we expect you guys to get together." Dez asked curiously with a wink to Austin. They both turned red as a tomato. It was hilarious! They got saved by the bell because we made it to the store. We got out of the car. As we walked, some guy started to speed up and about hit Ally. All three of us started cursing at the moron while Ally hugged Austin real tight. What a total a**. Austin comforted Ally. We got into the store and grabbed a cart. Austin grabbed Ally's hand and ran for the pancake mix. He is seriously obsessed with those! Like I said, he's a moron. He shows up with 5 boxes while Ally has a HUGE jar of pickles. My best friend is crazy but I love her anyways. I shake my head and smile. Dez got pizza, fries, pretzels, chocolate, and other junk food along with fruit. I got some spicy pickles. MMM, those are my absolute favorite! We checked out and walked out of the store laughing like maniacs. Austin said something hilarious that was really perverted. Who am I kidding. We all are perverted. Surprisingly Ally is too. We're all great best friends. Then all of a sudden some guy walked up to Ally with a smirk. Of course the boys forgot something in the store and ran to get it before he came. "Hey baby, I knew you couldn't get enough of me." He grabbed Ally's waist and I tried to get it off of her but he punched me in the jar. Ally started kicking him where the sun don't shine and screamed "You asshole! Don't you ever touch her or me again!" She was furious. But then he grabbed Ally's hair and slammed her into a window. By then, the boys came out and ran toward the guy and started beating the shit out of him. Ally crawled over to me and said "I'm so sorry Trish! I didn't know he'd be here." I got up and helped her up. "Ally, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me. I tried getting his arm off of you but he wouldn't." She smiled and hugged me tight. While this was going on, the guy ran off. Austin grabbed Ally and hugged her tight while Dez did the same. They both looked at us and said "Are you both Okay?" We both nodded. Ally let a tear slip. She got beat the most. Austin wiped it off and hugged her real tight again. "Trishy poo, are you alright?" I smiled at the nickname and said "I'm Okay." He kissed my cheek. Austin bended down in front of Ally and she jumped on his back. He twirled her in circles to make her feel better. She was smiling while giggling. Dez and I laughed. He cheered me up by whispering stuff in my ear. We got in the car and head back to Dez's house after.

Austin's Pov:

I have accomplished my mission. I made her smile and laugh which is a good thing. I was in the bathroom fixing my hair when the door opened. Ally was there. She walked over to me and hugged me. "Thank you for helping us back their. Along with Dez. You're my hero Aus, and I don't know what I'd do without you." She said into my shoulder. Then without warning, I grabbed her face gently and kissed her with every single emotion. She wrapped her hands around my neck while mines go to her waist. We both smile through the kiss. Trish and Dez were standing behind Ally taking pictures of us. I love my best friends. We ended the kiss. "Ally, I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. Will you please go out with me." I said. Instead of answering, she jumped in my arms and kissed me while mumbling yes into the kiss. We smiled through it. I'm never gonna let her go and that's a promise.

Author's Note:

There you all go! This three shot is officially done! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm going to delete the "Story Of My Life." SO please message me your thoughts for another story. Happy late Easter by the way! Sorry for the wait. I had a bunch of stuff to do this weekend. Thank you for all the support! :) P.S.. Sorry for the cursing.

Vicky and Holly


End file.
